


That's Sick

by jadehqknb



Series: Ship Fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But in love, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, and foolish, kuroo is impatient, mention of Kenma, mention of suga, sicky dai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: “Another smart remark and I’m kissing you, idiot.”Kuroo leans a little closer out of habit; “Is that supposed to be a threat?”“It is when I’m Typhoid Mary.”





	That's Sick

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely Six who I met in a Haikyuu Role Play (they play Kuroo and are STELLAR at it)
> 
> Hope you enjoy friend!
> 
> Prompt: “I got you a present”

 

 

 **Cat man Kuroo:** _Hey, why aren’t you answering the door?_

 **Dai_Me_A_River:** _Because I’m sick, ya nut, what is it?_

 **Cat man Kuroo:** _I got you a present, let me in_

 **Dai_Me_A_River:** _Kuroo, I’m not letting you within ten feet of me, seriously, this bug fucking sucks_

 **Cat man Kuroo:** _Present_!

 **Dai_Me_A_River:** _Kuroo_

 **Cat man Kuroo:** _PRESENT!_

 **Dai_Me_A_River:** _Ugh, FINE. But don’t you dare complain to me when you’re the one holed up in your room, coughing your already fragile lungs out._

* * *

 

Daichi stumbles out of bed, taking time to wash his face and prays his nose won’t run like a river the second he sees Kuroo; the man has enough ammo to use against him as it is.

He reaches the door, opening it to let Kuroo and a very chilly blast of winter air into his apartment.

“Where’s Suga? Thought mommy dearest would take care of you,” Kuroo asks, hanging up the coat Daichi got him for Christmas last year, with thick fleece lining and a hood with cat ears because Daichi couldn’t not get it for him.

“Unlike you, he has a sense of self preservation,” Daichi says, voice nasally and way too high for someone with as broad a chest as he has. He pulls out more tissues--it’s just easier carrying the travel packs in his hoodie pocket at this point--and blows to no avail; “Why is my nose both completely stuffed and has shit flowing out of it constantly?”

Kuroo pulls a face; “If you have shit coming out of your nose, you should never have let me inside and need to go to the hospital.”

Daichi punches his shoulder as he passes to flop onto the couch; even just standing hurts.

“Man, you really are sick, that hit wouldn’t bruise Kenma,” Kuroo teases flopping next to him, though slightly further away than he usually would.

“Kenma wouldn’t get hit, he’s got brains.”

“You know, one of these days you’re gonna convince me you don’t actually like me,” Kuroo complains.

“When did I ever lay claim _to_ liking you?” Daichi quips back though it loses its sting through a cough.

Kuroo gives him a look that morphs into his cheshire grin; “I seem to remember a certain someone last new year’s eve making quite the spectacle of how much he likes me… oh ya? Are you blushing Sawamura?”

“I have a fever, fuck off,” Daichi complains, tucking himself further into his hoodie. His eyelids are growing heavier, the cold medicine he took earlier finally starting to take effect; “Kuroo, much as your company delights me, could you kindly give me whatever it is you were gonna so I can get some sleep? It’s a precious commodity I’ve had very little of in the last twenty four hours.”

He doesn’t see Kuroo’s expression soften, his eyes fully closed now. They open, unwillingly, when a box is pressed against his arm; “Here,” Kuroo says, voice very soft. So soft it does things to Daichi’s heart but he ignores it for now because he refuses to be an active participant in spreading this plague.

Daichi forces himself upright, extracting his hands from the hoodie pouch and takes the box, snorting at the cat bus wrapping paper because of course Kuroo would get that. It’s mid-sized and light weight and a subtle shake reveals nothing about the contents. Weakly he tears the paper, its crinkling loud in the otherwise silent room save for Daichi’s sniffles.

“You don’t have to get so emotional,” Kuroo quips.

“Another smart remark and I’m kissing you, idiot.”

Kuroo leans a little closer out of habit; “Is that supposed to be a threat?”

“It is when I’m Typhoid Mary.” Daichi shifts away; he really, really doesn’t want to get Kuroo sick.

Finally he finishes extracting the box from its wrapping, popping open the top and peering inside. Nestled on top of a wad of tissue paper lies an envelope. Daichi lifts it, carefully opening the flap and slides out two tickets. His vision is hazing but he manages to read “National Volleyball Tournament” in bold black letters.

“Holy… Kuroo,” Daichi looks up, eyes wide and mouth forming a wide bright smile, “how the hell did you pull this off?”

Kuroo shrugs. “You’d be surprised what people will give for a night with me,” he teases.

“I always knew I should keep an eye on Bo, you are a sucker for a broad back. “

Daichi faces the side table to set the box down but turns at the hand on his shoulder. Kuroo’s face is right there and a second later his lips press quick but firm to Daichi’s. Pulling away he says, “Yours in the only back I wanna suck.”

“You… are incorrigible,” Daichi mutters but he’s still smiling; “Now get outta here before you catch death.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kuroo mocks, kissing him one more time for good measure, “I get the shot every year I’ll be fine.”

* * *

**Cat man Kuroo:** I can’t believe you got me sick, you bastard!

 **Dai_Me_A_River:** I did warn you, Kuroo. Have some cheese with your whine and go to sleep like a good boy.

  



End file.
